Shinji's Way
by Xatar
Summary: What would happen if fiction became part of your reality! First attempt at a Fanfic please R&R and be merciless...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Shinji?

He could see from the back of his eye the thug following him down the dark ally, It was fight or flight time and the adrenalin had already started to pump he had finally had enough. He took his deck of silk cut from his pocket and placed it between his lips; he then turned around calmly his deep blue eyes looking at his attacker.

"All right squire?" Was the phrase uttered before his silver Zippo clicked open, he brought it to the tip of is cigarette and inhaled the ammonia laced with benzene, he blew the smoke out in a thin line as his Zippo slammed shut. Taking another draw faced with the thug that had been following him for about ten minutes now, the man carried a small black combat flick-knife which had a rather malicious looking half-serrated blade.

"All right kid hand over your goods and this won't get messy." The thug's intimidating tone was enough to send shivers down his spine, but he couldn't back down, not after he had began the act, if he did he would just prove once again how worthless he was. He stood his ground bravely and a small grin now adorned his face, he forced himself to remain calm as the attacker began closing the gap between them with his knife arm extended, he saw the boy's grin and then though that this was not only going to be easy "pickin's" but might be a little bit of fun teaching this kid some respect for his elders.

"Kid I don't have all fucking day" the five-foot-ten man extended his left hand as he drew his knife closer. He was getting closer and the boy knew this was going to hurt but his fate had been decided, fight it would be until the last drop. He took a final draw of his cigarette before pinging it behind the thug.

Yea in his fifteen years of life, this was probably one of his stupidest ideas to date, 'but hey you just can't break character' were the thoughts repeatedly thumping in his mind as his face suddenly contorted to a madman's grin, he ran into the attacker punching the man full force in the gut making him drop his knife. He quickly kicked it away but could not carry on the onslaught before the thug could get an almighty sucker punch to the face. The boy stumbled back half dazed half desperate another one of those and it was game over.

He stepped forward once again receiving a sharp kick in shin, 'goddam steal-toe boots' was the only thing lingering in his mind as he fell to his knees in front of the attacker who was about to 'coup de grace' the boy with another kick in the face. But before said boot could connect with the boy's temple instinct kicked in, and he trusted his fist with all his might against the attacker's crotch.

All the poor thug could do was grunt as his balance faltered, he stumbled backwards, giving Shinji enough time to dive at his prone position and get him on the deck before he could recover. The thug fell backward as Shinji rugby tackled him, like he had assessed earlier he would lose if the fight carried on.

"You little bas.." The thug could not finish his sentence as a sharp crash made his world go black… Shinji held the smashed bottle in his hand's slight stains of blood could be seen in its crudely made edges, he just stared at the bloodied bottle for a while and then threw it away, he knew the man was still alive yet he was still frightened and confused by the situation 'In character' he reminded himself as he stood up still shaking a bit from the excess adrenaline. As he looked around he saw was that knife that the man had dropped. He walked over to it, still pale, as disturbing thoughts crept through his mind. He grabbed the knife and walked over to the unconscious body… and then next to the body he saw his silver Zippo with the hellblazer logo on it, as he picked the familiar object up once again he grinned as he placed another cigarette into his mouth.

The Thug woke up with what could be called the mother of all hang-overs. That blow to the head was not the most pleasant of occurrences but at least he was alive, He sat up and looked in front of him "If I see that little psycho brat again I'm gonna…" he heard a click and trued around, and he saw the very same kid sitting on a wooden crate smoking a cigarette cleaning his finger nails with his knife. A cocky grin plastered on his face as he looked at him straight in the eye and said

"Go on, Finish the sentence mate" The thug looked dumbfounded; the kid looked like he had it all under control, and with all the crazy things that had been happening in Tokyo-3, he simply concluded that this kid was either a nut case or worse a nut case with a gun.

"Come on me ol' china, you should really finish ya bloody sentences?" Shinji allowed the pre-meditated dialect flow like silk though his lips, he took another draw from his smoke and blew it in the direction of the thug.

"I spared yer life, ya owe me one sunshine… Tell ya what, get the fuck outta my site, if I see ya again ill redecorate me bloody living room with your intestines… got that son?." This finally did it for thug, he was dealing with a dangerous nut case who thought he was English. A couple of yen and a fistful of pride would be too big a gamble if his life was on the line. With a panicked look in his eyes the grown man ran away from the boy down the ally, and once he was out of sight Shinji breathed out.

Yea he had taken a bloody scary gamble, his hear was racing faster than a bullet but then again he had all the aces up his sleeve. He had a weapon, he had the element of surprise and he also had about six section-two agents with their guns trained on the attackers back.

He closed the knife and stuck it in his jacket pocket, taking a final draw from his last smoke on in the deck he pinged the filter against the wall as he walked away, leaving behind; broken glass, an empty cigarette pack and a shit lot of attitude. As he walked down the rest of the way to the convenience store he once again turned from Spike the hellblazer, to a slightly stronger version of Shinji Ikari.

Katsuragi residence 

"Where is that idiot, it's his turn to cook today" Asuka complained bitterly as Misato was trying to ignore her sipping her beer quietly, its not that she was an alcoholic but more that she enjoyed a cold one after a hard days work, and today's little screw ups had certainly got her in a foul mood. The tests that had taken twice as long due to a malfunction in the sync-system and she also had to reply to half a dozen damage reports not to mention Ritsuko's whining about her tardiness and her sex-life. All of these things were pissing her off and Asuka was certainly not helping, beer was all that was keeping her sane during these stressful times.

She was aware that Shinji was taking an awful long time to get back from the grocery store two blocks away, he should have been able to do the trip three times with the time he was taking. She just concluded that he was trying to find the perfect cabbage or something, besides if anything did go wrong section two would be on it like a pack of wild dogs and protect him with their lives if need be.

"Come on Misato please let's order something I'm starving." The red-headed thorn kept insisting, the door opened and the missing member of the Katsuragi Clan arrived. Shinji took off his shoes and ungraciously left the grocery bag on the corridor he began his trek to the bathroom when…

"Where do you think your going dumpkoff… you're not going to leave that bag there are you?" Asuka looked at the grocery bag and glared at the back of Shinji's head as he walked towards the bathroom he replied in venomous tone "I'll do it in a second Asuka" his voice relaxing a little trying to imitate his normal tone "I… need to wash my hands… meat packet… leaking." It was a stupid reason in Auska's mind, especially since when she picked up the bag it was not leaking at all; she just shrugged and walked back to the kitchen as the bathroom door slid shut.

"Well Misato, it seems the third has finally reached a new level of stupid." Said Asuka in a mater-of-fact tone "He is now hallucinating that he bought meat… ewww he is probably jerking off over the counter girl" she clumsily rummaged through the assortment of vegetables and fish. Misato just sighed not really giving a dam anymore the red-head had annoyed her to oblivion and she was just too tired to care, she was happy enough trying to tune out Auska's yells and screams and continue enjoying her cold beer.

Inside the bathroom he thanked the heaven's that Auska had the attention span of a termite, he needed time; time to apply the anti-swelling cream, to clean the blood stains that he had on his shirt, take a shower and, get changed and to apply some make up so his room mates wouldn't see the horrible bruise that was forming on his face.

All seemed normal (well as far as normal goes in Misato's little day-care) yet for some reason Shinji had been changing, she wasn't sure if it was for the better or the worse but something was different about him; he was more talkative, more alert, he had started sticking up for himself (much to Asuka's annoyance), his synch ratios had been improving steadily throughout the last couple of weeks.

It was hard to pinpoint the moment he started to change but it seems it might have been round about the time of his birthday, he had gotten the normal clichéd gifts like cello strings, a couple of tapes and some money but between all that junk Kensuke had got him something different it was three thick graphic novels by the name of Hellblazer and a silver Zippo lighter with the insignia of the main character of the graphic novel engraved on it. It seems Shinji became obsessed with the graphic novels he read them over and over again. He bought the rest of the graphic novels of Hellblazer it even got to the stage where he would lock himself with the books for days, he sometimes also tried to use the persona of the main character, even a week after he started "his little experiment" got him into a bit of trouble as he boldly told the teacher "nice bloody lecture squire" and he was punished with clean-up duty for a couple of weeks.

Shinji was musing as the cold water hit his skin, thinking of all the events that had happened since he put his little experiment into play. He smiled at himself as he remembered the faces of Asuka and Misato when he gave them a part of his charm… He had been trying to avoid showing any of the people he interacted with on a regular basis that new side of him, he might of slip up here and there but he kept all his relations separate from his alter ego. But now that his experiment was becoming a success he though "Maybe just maybe, I should take things up a notch". He began thinking of all the dire outcomes that could befall him if he were to break out of his new role of "Spike" would Asuka ever find out what he was planning on doing next time she pissed him off was just a test he would feel the whole nine hells on earth, hell if he succeeded he might have the same fate. But a couple of bruises more was no big for his reward in the form of Asuka's face, and besides he was used to pain ever since Asuka moved in. "Well time to rock and roll." He turned off the tap dried himself put on his "new gear" he had picked up a couple of days ago, styled his hair with the wax he had bought in the grocery store and now he was ready to make them see a new side of Shinji Ikari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there I am Xatar and this would be the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Woohoo! Anyway I would like your feedback as long as it's constructive I really want some whiney little shit (here now referred to as WLS!) telling me my work sucks and not even bothering to tell me why... Yea I know it sucks cock thanks for telling me but why did you think it sucked big mondo cock? that's what I want to know and don't play the spelling andgrammar game with mecause not only do I have dyslexia I have also ADHD so suck on that you pretentious cunts... anyway please R&R and tell me what you think and where I could improve it. And if there is any error in the text, PM me and ill get it sorted ASAP...

Peace out buddies

Love

Xatar

P.D. by telling me what's wrong you will help me improve my style and hopefully make better pieces in the future!

P.P.D thanks to DemonicRage for proofreading this chapter all the money I invested in purchasing him of the Canadian slave market really paid off.

P.P.P.D Ok I have revised/re-written the chapter :p I need more proof readers, It seems that my last proof readers mysteriously evaporated? Don't look at me, you can't prove anything!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A new ego is born

One last look in the mirror just to check everything was in order; glasses? Check, shirt and trousers? Check, styled hair? Check, attitude? Do I really need to ask?

Shinji then opens the door to the bathroom and begins walking towards the kitchen half grinning and with his hands in his pockets looking totally relaxed

"Fuck I need a smoke." Shinji laughed internally, as his new persona allowed the words to casually flow from his mouth

Misato was trying to persuade Asuka not to kill Shinji. Than all of a sudden Asuka began staring at the door with her mouth wide open, curious she turned around to see a sight she never thought to behold, looking presentable? His hair was semi-spiked; he also had a pair of round purple sunglasses sitting just below the bridge of his nose so his deep blue eyes could be partially seen, his black t-shirt was embodied with a back dragon - semi tucked semi hanging out – and a pair of faded blue jeans held up by a black dual hole belt. They were both speechless, unable to perceive the incredible change their roommate had undergone.

Misato was the first to recover and asked the question both females had on their mind. "Wow…emm any reason why the radical change of wardrobe Shinji?"

He slowly moved towards her and in a sensual voice he said "Yea I'm going out." He leaned against the wall coyly with a grin plastered on his face looking directly at Asuka he said in the same tone "You coming or what Asuka?"

Asuka, at this point was cursing Shinji's twelfth generation of children she didn't know how to react her brain had not given counter measures for the unlikely event that Shinji grew a spine over night.

"In your dreams idiot!" she could only rely on her instincts at this moment which meant going on the defensive approach, causing Shinji to smirk.

"Who would want to be seen in public with you?" she shouted at him from the kitchen, Shinji just sighted left the room and started slipping on his black boots and said "Oh well so much for being charitable"

"What are you talking about?" Asuka replied aggravated. This was unusual Shinji usually just apologised whenever she confronted him.

Shinji coolly replied "I am going to go and see some of my mates, I thought they might of had a laugh at your obnoxious personality, well guess it's better this way Em's will be glad I won't be taking other girls for a change. You see this girl can do things you can only have wet dreams about… Ciao"

With that he just closed the door and left a shell shocked Asuka thinking "He must be bluffing, I'll kill him when he gets back!" Yet another part of her was thinking "What the fuck?"

Of course this thought process was interrupted by Misato pointing at her saying, "Buuuuuuuuuuuurned!" followed by her child like laugh.

Asuka pissed beyond believe just stood up and stormed to her room to brood, it took about three beers and a whole thirty minutes of ginning before it dawned on Misato that she had just let her fifteen year old, under aged charge, go out at ten o' clock saying he was meeting some "friends", and insinuated that he was going to have sex with a girl; Whom all she knew about is that he called her Em's.

She Hastily finished off her the remainder of her fourth beer and began hastily got dressed before yelling "Asuka I'm going out for a while I'll be back in a few" No answer as usual when Asuka broods the world ceases to be… anyway more important matters at hand, she runs down the stairs pressing the speed dial for section-two

"This is Major Katsuragi I need to know the location of the third child immediately"

"Major you're not going to believe this but... We actually know where he is just now"

"Em... Good... tell me his location immediately"

"He is at the Swan Lake bar"

"Good work guys ill be right there"

The S2 agent puts his cell phone away "Ya think we should have told her what her wonderful charge is doing?"

The other S2 agent looks at him "Nah let her find out by herself it will be funnier" they both look through their binoculars and enjoy the show as twenty minutes later the Katsuragi limo went to pick up the S2's new hero Shinji Ikari.

Misato parked the car and peered through the window. She saw Shinji sitting next to this stunning blond blue eyed goddess in a black dress with his left arm around her waist and a cigarette in his right hand with a half empty beer in front of him. He glanced at the window to see Misato trying to snoop around.

"Well guys it's been great but my ride is here" with this being said the girl wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and leaned forward to kiss him, Shinji was about to panic but the he remembered "You're are Spike now"

He calmed down and reciprocated making the girl moan a bit before breaking it off, he smiled at her and then said his goodbyes with the girl still around his neck, she then whispered in his ear "Remember to call me Spike" before releasing him from her arms.

He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips, then in almost a whisper "I will" he then waved at the bar pulling his jacket's collar up before walking out the creaking doors of the Swan Lake bar.

As he stepped into the cold again, Shinji took out a smoke and light it with his silver Zippo taking a draw of his cigarette as the lid of the lighter slammed shut; he them blows out a thin line of smoke and begins walking towards the car. As he opens the door and he says "Let's go" causing Misato to be completely dumbfounded. He takes a sit in the car and down rolls down the window. Misato gets in and starts the car, not knowing whether to congratulate him, tell him off for smoking and drinking or tease him about that kiss, she decided to go for an all in one

"Why are you smoking and drinking in that dive and what's with that girl at the bar? Is our little Shinji finally starting to be attracted to girls?"

Yet to Misato's demise, in an almost frosty monotone he just replied, "Later." Then took another draw of his cigarette and pinged it outside. He pushed his glasses up took a deep breath lay his head back and enjoyed the quiet night drive home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its me X again just wanting to say thanks for reading my fan-fic and like I said before I like brutal reviews so R&R and tell it like it is, also remember to explain why you think that way... Anyway got myself a proof reader now (DemonicRage) but I need more... if your interested just PM me.

And please review cause I wanna know what you guys think (unless your a WLS! that's trying to look cool... in which case go fuck yourselves) anyway lets all make me a better writer... you know what they say there is a P in Potatoes, but there isn't one in antidisestablishmentarianism...ok... Thanks to my lackey DemonicRage, who I will remember to feed this week.

Love

Xatar

P.D. Right this is the Mod version of chapter 2, ill be working on a mod for three in a while hopefully. I still need more proof readers so if you're interested drop me a line.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Confused?

As they walked into the apartment it was clear that Misato wanted answers, she had waited long enough. Shinji casually walked towards the fridge pulling a beer from it and chucking it to a dumbfounded Misato, with a quick "thanks" she sat took a seat on the table. Silence filled the room as Misato looked at Shinji just casually leaning against the wall just before she was about to speak Shinji interrupted her in a deep monotone voice "so I take it you want some answers" To which she replied "That would be nice…" He took off his glasses and lay them on the table looking straight at Misato.

"Have you ever thought of what you could of become if things were different?" Shinji replied in the same deep monotone… "You know if life had dealt you a better hand?"

"Yes I have thought of it, but what does that have to do with you leaving to go to a dive of a bar when you're only fifteen?"

"Everything Misato… You say I am young yet you put me in that thing and treat me like a weapon." The same cold empty tone resonates across the room "If I portray the same characteristics I do inside that machine outside nobody likes it… and why is that?"

The look of shame in Misato's face becomes apparent "I don't know…"

Shinji laughs "Because the sword has become more important than the wielder"

Despondency begins taking over Misato's posture, not knowing what to say she looks down and mumbles "Shinji I'm…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Katsuragi" a venomous whisper stops her before she can apologise she looks up at Shinji who is now glaring at her. His eyes filled with rage as he continues "You want to know why I seem like a different person altogether? You want to know what happened to the tame little boy everyone could trample on?" He pushes himself off the wall in an almost Eva like manner.

"Shinji, I just want to help…" Tears began streaming down her eyes as fear and shame intertwine within her, her body paralyzed from the emotions running in her only allows her to look at the monster that had replaced Shinji.

As he moves forward a step at a time his lurched position his dead eyes fixated on Misato's "You want to help? How do you want to help Katsuragi?" a sadistic grin adding to his already predatory glare…

"I…" Is all Misato can muster, as Shinji's fights against the angles flash before her eyes. Her body shakes as he takes another step forward grinning at her, mocking her weakness.

"Tell me do you really know what I want? Do you really get off weakness?"

Misato managed to blurt out in a horribly shaky voice "I just want to help you" as she closed her eyes not able to look at him anymore as only inches were between them… She waited and there was silence she opened her eyes to see him standing right in front of her, looking down on her with an expressionless face. She started sobbing and he leaned forward once again she closed her eyes only to open them to Shinji with his arms around her kissing her deeply… Misato instinctively reciprocated his actions as the fear became a jolt of ecstasy, he broke the kiss and his eyes soft blue eyes gazed at her own "I know you do, and that's the reason why I love you so much… never forget that" He broke their embrace and went to pick up his glasses.

Still speechless doe to the surrealism of the whole occurrence just stayed there quiet asking herself if her mind was playing tricks on her. Shinji put his purple glasses back on and began walking out and in almost a whisper he said "Misato…"

She quickly turned to see his outline on the corridor leading to his room "…thank you" he then walked off into his room.

It took a few moments to register the whole occurrence her startled mind began processing what had just happened and a warm smile formed on her face…

"Shinji…" She whispered touching her lips and smiling, she now understood what had happened, she now realized that he knew that she was just trying to help him, though she might not be able to be of much help she knew he loved her for at least trying… Well that was an awkward way to show his affection for her but, hey she wouldn't have gotten what he was trying to say any other way. She walked to her room with a smile on her face; she drifted off and was not haunted by nightmares that had been plaguing her, for oh so many years now.

Shinji just lay on his bed staring at his lighter opening it and closing it, in his mind he wondered what made him feel so attached to this thing. Yea it had been with him all along his experiments, but there was something more. I was almost as if this lighter reminded him of something long ago, he then thought of his new friends and remembered how he met Emma… It was rather painful but she was more than worth it, she is probably the reason why he had changed so much. "Swan Lake bar" he whispered breathing in; John, Paul and Scott. They were all the reason why he had been so "lucky" in so many fights and but Emma was the reason why he was "part of the family" at that bar. "Maybe I will call her and ask her on a date tomorrow" he smiled and closed his eyes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's me again… Sorry I have been out for the count for months, but at any rate here is thethird chapter in my little story. I hope you enjoy it and yea I know I have to re edit all of the chapters at some point… I need to find more proof reading guinea pigs to be able to get a half consistent story going.

Remember to R&R so I get better!

Love

Xatar

P.D. Well I Re-wrote this part… My god I read it again and it had so many holes I could of just managed to fit all my laundry in them (or maybe not… we are talking about a lot of laundry here) Anyway tell me what you think about the mods I have been making to the story, as WebKnight has been the one giving me a lot of feed back next part will be an Asuka/Shinji/Spike chapter… Anyway remember to review; I need to get better to write you a better story. Love X


End file.
